


The Better to Eat You With

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Heed the warning; the big bad wolf will devour you whole.





	The Better to Eat You With

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at the whole Kinktober thing this year, though I'm not sure how strictly I will follow it. My aim is to write when I can, using a topic from the list for that given day and I will cap it at 1000 words. I'm doing this as a writing exercise for myself and also as a way to help generate some inspiration, and hopefully provide a bit of entertainment for you all!  
> The prompt I chose for today was: MASKS  
> As always, thank you so much for your readership and I hope you enjoy! :-)

Clothed in a dove white blouse, sapphire skirt and black costume underbust corset, Vera’s the picture of innocence. Even under the guise of Halloween, she can’t quite bring herself to flaunt overt promiscuity. But her candy apple cape draws attention, even as she sits at a table in the darkest corner of the room.

Idly she swirls her chalice of witch’s brew as she watches an array of costumed coworkers spread across the dance floor, Black Magic Woman blaring through the DJ’s speakers. She should have stopped coming to these things years ago, but Will and Linda always manage to guilt-trip her into it.  _ This year will be the last. _

Linda leans in, ample cleavage spilling over the brim of her sleazy Von Trapp dress brushing across Vera’s forearm resting on the table, “Hey, you have a date coming?” She goads with a nudge to Vera’s ribs.

“No, why?”

“Cause it looks like your Big Bad Wolf just arrived.” She nods to the front door, a mischievous grin spread across her sly mouth.

Shifting in her seat, Vera turns toward the entrance to have a look. Donning a jet black suit, a tall, imposing figure makes their grand entrance. A handsome black and silver Venetian wolf mask peers out beneath the heavy drape of a rich black velvet hooded cape that engulfs the tall frame in undulating waves of midnight. Vera gulps as she watches the figure slowly eye the room, until their gaze stops in her direction. She can’t see it, but the instant heat that fills her cheeks tells her she’s the intended target. Her mouth goes dry as she watches them stalk across the room, weaving through the surrounding tables like an expert predator.

“Who is that?” She whispers, but doesn’t break her hypnotized gaze from the approaching figure.

“Fuck if I know. Probably Fletch, trying to impress you.”

Coming to Vera’s side, the lone wolf extends a hand in silent invitation. Wide ocean eyes peer up into the cavernous gaze of the wolf’s mask and she hesitates, though she’s inexplicably compelled to accept the offer. With a firm poke to the small of her back, Linda urges her forward and so, she gives herself unto the wolf.

Guided to a darkened corner of the dance floor, she’s drawn in close as a large gloved hand comes to rest in the small of her back and Nina Simone croons the wolf’s revelation- “ _ I Put a Spell On You”.  _ The embrace feels foreign, but there’s an air of familiarity to her towering partner, and a welcome sense of comfort their firm grasp provides.

Suddenly, she’s spun and with a gasp, she’s drawn back in, back pulled firmly against the taller body behind her. The rigid press of breasts against her shoulder blades make her grow wide-eyed as she realizes who’s behind the mask, yet surprisingly, the revelation sends a strange but welcome buzz throughout her body. She remains silent and continues to be led in the dance. After a moment, her left arm is lifted high to drape around the back of her partner’s neck. Their right hands remain entwined at her slender hip, but the wolf’s left hand begins a slow descent down the underside of her raised arm, coasting along the modest curve of her side. The move is one of pure seduction and she’s spellbound by the sudden surge of arousal that courses through her. Until this very moment, she’s never entertained the thought of bedding another woman, but right now her body thrums with the potential pleasure this could bring.

As the song draws to an end, she’s spun out a final time then dipped, a strong hand slipping slowly up her back as it guides her back to standing. She looks up into the mask of the beast and finally flashes a coy a smile.

“My, what big teeth you have….Governor.” She purrs as she shyly bites her bottom lip.

Beneath the mask, Joan’s mouth falls open. After a brief pause, she replies.

“The better to eat you with, my dear.”

This time, Little Red bites her bottom lip in anticipation and allows herself to be whisked away by the wolf.


End file.
